My prince
by W.D. Helvectic
Summary: My oc and her brothers go to school were gohan goes to in the majin saga. What if gohan went a year earlier? What if Vegeta never ended up with bulma but still had trunks? Or what if gohan didn't go out with videl? M-for mature content and cursing INJOY!
1. Chapter 1 school

_**This was inspired in the middle of school one day. And I just couldn't leave it to waste so I wrote down some chapter that were surprisingly good my opinion. This story consists of three to five oc's, three of which are mine and the other two are two of my friends. WARNING may have gay content and sexual content (later chapters).**_

I stiffened, as I was ruffly pushed up against a wall by a gang of boys. All three of them were fairly handsome but were just plain rotten. And what was worse was that they actually believe I'm a Guy. I mean come one, I have long silver spiky hair and stand at 5ft 8in, that may be taller for the average female in Japan, it is also a lot smaller then the average male. The leader of the small group was at least 5in taller then I am, making him a good 6ft 1in. He had weird short black spiky hair **(think of sasuke.)** and brown eyes. The lackey on his left had shoulder length blond hair proving him to be as dumb as I thought **(no a fence to blondes. I'm blonde dammit!)** with blue eyes. He was 6ft, while the other one who has been silent so far reached 6ft 3in with his intense almost black eye and brown hair.

"Freak! I know you cheated on that test. I'm supposed to be the smartest at the school not a weird eyed freak like you!" The leaders name was Jakku Shiri he was the most popular person at herculopolis high **(seriously I looked it up.)** But he also had a reputation about his ego that goes way above any normal being. I sighed at his idiocy.

"Jakku I don' have time for this. I hav' to get to my next class so I can greet th' new student." I said pushing lightly on him making him stumble. Before they could react I was already walking away. I stopped to look over my shoulder at the gapping faces of the schools main bullies, with narrowed eyes.

"And I didn' cheat, because how could I cheat when I sit alon' and the teacher took all my papers?" Having said what I wanted I walked to my next class. Once I was inside I lowered my sense of smell so I don't get attacked by the horrible smells of the teens. I walked over to my seat that was located between my to best friends/brothers, though the latter they don't know of.

The one on my left was Tokage D. Kokkaku who stood a good 10in taller then me making him 6ft 8in. He had white hair and dark red eyes. I meat him when he was 4 and I was 12 at the time. That was 36 years ago, making me 49. Then on my right was Shōmei D. Kasai.

He had black hair and black eyes. I meat him when he was 5, making kokkaku 6 and me 14. You see I don't physically age, like at all. Because actually me and my brothers are dimensional jumpers. I am able to jump to dimension to dimension while having people come with me. But the downside is that I, with the company, have to be reborn.

Me and kasai were born to two similar alien races called saiyans and kaiyans **(a made up alien race I made)** I was born to bardock while kasai was born to paragus. We both have little brothers that were ironically born on the same day. Mine was kakarot while his was broly. Me and kasai don't know his mothers name but mine was the queen of the kaiyans sora **(sora means sky).** Kokkaku was born to friezas uncle and aunt. He never bothered to know there names for they thought of him as a freak.

The circumstances I saw them in again were not pretty. I found kokkaku being chased by frieza soilders, trying to kill him. The first thing I taught him was that killing people that were weaker, evil or not, are not worth it. But because I was still physically 12, apparently my emotions were that of a 12 year olds, too. They pissed me off enough that I killed them then and there. Kasai wasn't any different, I found him battered up from a one sided fight, though if he tried he would have been the one doing the one sided fighting. Then I saw frieza once again...

"Kōgō you need to calm down. You fire powers are slipping up." Kokkaku said snapping me out of my rapidly depressing thought. I looked around to see the others with beads of sweat on there for heads, and kokkaku and kasai seemly unaffected. Which they were. I composed myself quickly when the teacher entered.

"Everyone I like you to meet son gohan. Gohan come here and introduce yourself." The teacher said, with his voice a little raspy from trying to ignore the heat. A tall black haired man walked into the door with more confidence then he was probably feeling.

"Hi my name is Son gohan. It's a pleasure to meet you all." He said bowing. I stared at him as a familiar feeling came over me. It was the feeling I got when another saiyan was close. This feeling wasn't as strong as a full blooded saiyan, indicating that he was only half saiyan. But something about his ki signature reminds me of some one, but who. I sighed, deciding to figure it out later.

"Mister kōgō would you like to show mister gohan here around?" The teacher asked me, snapping me out of my musings. I grunted showing I heard him and was agreeing. He smiled and went off to show gohan were he was sitting. 'I have a feeling I will be having a surprising year.' I thought as I watched the Demi-saiyan get pulled by the teacher all over the classroom. I chuckle. 'Surprising indeed.'

 ** _I like this one because it has more then just my oc. In this my oc end up with Vegeta. Bulma was just a fluke that ended up with trunks. One of my friends oc my end up with bulma. And gohan on any circumstance is going to end up with videl._**

 ** _Kokkaku means bones and tokage means lizard_**

 ** _Kasai means fire and shōmei means lighting_**


	2. Chapter 2 reunion

_**This is the second chapter. Um I they may speak in different languages from time to time. I let you know so you didn't get confused. If you like it let me know. Oh! And there may be some more characters I will add on later on into the story. INJOY!**_

' ** _Lance talking in mind' "Lance talking regularly"_**

' ** _Yang talking in mind' "yang talking regularly"_**

' **Yin talking in mind' "yin talking regularly"**

' **Other none main character thoughts** ' "talking regularly"

' **Main character thoughts/talking in mind** '

 _Russian_

 ** _French_**

 **Greek**

 **Armenian**

Indonesian

Over the pass few months me and gohan made quick friends, he told me that he was very comfortable around adults so he was surprised he could talk to me so freely. I chuckled at that. If only he knew... Now we are having lunch on the roof. The student knew not to bother me when eating, and it was quit hilarious at there shocked expressions when they found out gohan was allowed up here with the monster trio, as they called us. And when gohan found out I was a girl he didn't change around me, and for that I was great full.

The boys were eating at a fast pace, though I knew kokkaku and kasai are racing but I did care. Me on the other hand was also eating at a fast pace but more civilized then the racing duo at my sides. I looked at gohan closely while still eating. He looked like my father bardock but was to young and had shorter, less wild hair. Then realization hit me like a ton of bricks. HE WAS MY NEPHEW! In my mind lance fell over in shock. ' ** _You mean this brat is our nephew. Holy shit!_** ' With tin and yang agreeing. I winced as a migraine started to form from her outburst. ' **Shut up. I don't care if you are my other halves, you guys are annoying as fuck.** ' I yelled mentally back.

"Hey kōgō, can I ask you a question?" Gohan asked breaking the very annoying mental screaming match.

"Yes, plemyannik/ _nephew_?" I asked calling him by my new nick name for him. He tilted his head in a childish way, probably considering what that meant, then shrugged it off.

"My adult friends are having an reunion and I thought you would like to meet my childhood friends. But I must warn you some look... different then most. And there ki signatures are powerful so don't feel to over whelmed." I smirk inwardly that he thought _I_ would be overwhelmed but didn't say anything.

T "Okay, _plemyannik_." I agreed seeing my brothers shocked faces as I continued eating.

"Pochemu vy soglasny? YA dumal, chto vy ne doveryayete znat' drug?/ _why did you agree? I thought you don't trust know one?_ " Kasai said in Russian. I looked at him as gohan ignored our privet conversation, already used to us switching from Japanese to another language.

"Potomu chto on moy plemyannik./ _Because cause he is my nephew._ " As I finished, kokkaku started to choke and kasai spit out the Pepsi he was drinking when I was done talking. Gohan took it into his care to pat kokkaku on the back to help with the coughing. When he was done he looked up to see me smirking slightly in amusement.

"Ty ser'yezno?!/ _Are you serious?_!" He replied wheezing a little. I gave him a 'what-you-think' looked as I took a drink of my beer. Even though I go as eighteen years old, I am still legally old enough to drink. Which is funny because I'm forty-nine acting as a eighteen year old. ' ** _Yeah, yeah we get it we're old. No need to remind us every damn day._** ' Lance said in my mind I sighed mentally. ' ** _Will you both shut up I'm trying to sleep here!_** ' Yang yelled. I was about to reply when yin interrupted. 'Your always sleeping.' Was yins calm reply. Before yang could reply I finally spoke. ' **Will you all shut up.** ' I said snapping back to reality by gohans hand waving in front of my face.

"Yes?" I asked. He sweat dropped then shook his head muttering forget it. I looked at my brothers.

"Umstvwnnaya razgovor snova?/ _mental conversation again?_ " He asked drinking his Pepsi like he didn't just choke on it a little bit ago. I nodded and it was silent, the only noise being gohans and mine eating.

"The reunion will take place this Saturday at noon." Gohan said as the bell rung signaling times up for lunch. I just nodded to him as we went our separate ways

 **~Time skip Saturday~ Gohans P.O.V.**

I was sitting on bulma's couch nervous. ' **What if my family doesn't like my friends?'** Was the thought that was going through my mind. I looked around once again. Vegeta was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Piccolo was doing the some but with no arrogance. Krillin sat with me next to his wife eighteen. My mom doesn't care about these things and the rest wasn't here yet. Even my little brother was here with Vegeta's son, trunks.

"Gohan, why are you so nervous? Are they really that bad?" Krillin asked me as all eyes turned to me, even Vegeta s attention was on me. I shook my head with a sigh.

"No there not that bad but there attitude are... well different." I replied. Krillin frowned.

"Different how?" I was about to reply when I heard the sound of flying then I felt the familiar signature of my high school friends. I stood up smiling , seeing the ones that could sense, tense.

"Well there here." I said walking out side.

 **~Kōgō's P.O.V.~**

"Pochemu my zdes' snova? Vy znayete, ya ne lyublyu "reyun'ony"/ _Why are we here again? You know I don't like 'reunions_ '" Kasai spit the last word out like it was vile. I glared at him as gohan and some others came out of the dome shaped house.

"Shut up, glupaya obez'yana!/ _stupid monkey!_ " Kokkaku hissed. The others looked confused at the obvious insult. I waved it off. Then walked up to gohan.

"So _plemyannik_ , you going to introduce me to your family, hmm?" I asked my slightly deeper voice taking him aback, before he grinned slightly catching what I was going to do.

"Yes. This is kōgō and his two best friends kokkaku and kasai." I waved at them while kasai looked away scowling. I snapped my fingers, increasing kasai's weight a little. He grunted as he fell forward into the dirt, making the warrior in gohans group looked to him instantly.

"What's wrong with the boy?" A very ruff voice asked me. I didn't move but I trained my eyes onto were the voice came from. I almost choked on air when I saw the prince of all saiyans, Vegeta. I heard kokkaku fall down laughing, muttering about a stupid monkey.

"Oh I just increased his weights by twice the original weight, Pangeranku/my prince." I said like I did this all the time. Vegeta seemed to ignore the new nick name. I looked to kasai to see him struggling to get onto all fours.

"You mean(pant)that I am(pant)on 60 tons?" Kasai said panting a little. I only smirked as the warriors looked taken aback. Gohan waved it off as he introduced his group.

"This bulma the head of CC, the one with the crown like hair is Vegeta, the one with purple hair is trunks vegeta's and bulmas son, the one with unruly black hair is my little brother goten, and this is um piccolo." He finished stopping next to a nemekian, probably waiting for my reaction to piccolos appearance. I smirked, my face looking like wolf grinning.

"Nice to meet you all and sorry if my druz'ya/ _friends_ they can be a...handful." I said gesturing to my best friends.

"Well then! Why don't we make ourselves at home inside?" Bulma said walking inside. The others seemed to wait for us.

"Come kokkaku, kasai." I commanded with my mentor voice. Kasai stubbornly looked away, while kokkaku walked a little faster then necessary.

"Net!/ _No_!" He yelled. I grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt, and quite literally dragged him across the lawn and into the house purposely leaving a dumbfounded group in my wake.

 ** _Okay so there are some nicknames in here in another language. When mentioned once I will not repeat over and over again. I hoped you like this chapter and I hope you like the next one. PEACE!_**


End file.
